Senate of Khaz Modan
This page will change coinciding with the publishing of the Ironforge Law Project, all information is incomplete and inaccurate. The Senate of Khaz Modan is a political legislative body that serves the Council of Three Hammers in Ironforge. ---- ''"Great change has come to the enduring halls of Ironforge. Obsessed with the workings of the Titans, the Dwarves retrieved their creators' mystical tablets from the fabled city of Ulduar. Activating one such tablet, King Magni Bronzebeard fell prey to a terrible curse that fused his statue-like form into the diamond heart of Ironforge itself. To compound this tragedy, Magni's estranged daughter, Moira, arrived claiming her father's throne for herself and for her infant Dark Iron son. To avert civil war, the Dwarves created the Council of Three Hammers, an uneasy coalition that would share power amonst the three clans.." : - Grand Adviser Belgrum Summary The Senate of Khaz Modan is a Dwarvish political body under the direct oversight of the Senates of Ironforge and Shadowforge, and the Wildhammer Council. Created under orders by the Council of Three Hammers, the purpose of the Senate of Khaz Modan is to serve as a uniting body for the Dwarvish Clans that can oversee and deal with the various inter-clan politics and foreign relations for other bodies within the Alliance, allowing the Council and other governing bodies to focus on broader issues across the Kingdom and Alliance. While subservient to the Council of Three Hammers and Clan Senates, the Senate of Khaz Modan holds the authority to deal with the Kingdom's relations, both politically and militarily, across the Alliance. The Senate also works to keep peace between the various lesser Clans spread across the Kingdom, and ensure that any and all possible matters are dealt with before they reach the ears of the Council. Such matters include blood feuds, uprisings, trade disputes, religious strife, Horde incursions, and more. Upholding the Laws of Ironforge and the word of the Council across Khaz Modan is central to the Senate's goals, and is one shared by all it's members regardless of Clan, Order, or Faith. =Hierarchy= ---- The structure of the Senate of Khaz Modan. Lord-Chancellor: The Lord-Chancellors are the heads of the Senate and the official representatives of their respective Clans to the Senate and Alliance at large. Each a distinguished and powerful Dwarven Lord in their own right, the Lord-Chancellors serve as the public face of Ironforge and the Dwarves. The Lord-Chancellors may propose bills and legislation, and each posses a single vote within the Senate. Should the Lord-Chancellors and one third of the Senate at large vote towards an issue as a united front, then that issue is passed or failed on the virtue of that group vote alone, regardless of the Senate's majority vote. *Lord-Chancellor of Shadowforge - Kazrador Anvilfist *Lord-Chancellor of Ironforge - Unclaimed *Lord-Chancellor of Aerie Peak - Unclaimed Senator: The Senators form the primary voting body of the Senate of Khaz Modan. Each voted in by the Lord-Chancellors, the Senators serve as the voice of the lesser Clans and Orders within the Kingdom. Lords, Generals, Diplomats, it is the Senators that serve as the eyes and ears of the Kingdom, spreading the word of the Senate and the Council across Azeroth. Senators may propose bills and legislation, and have one vote each within the Senate. Requirements: A Dwarven noble or otherwise distinguished individual. Must be approved by the Lord-Chancellors and in good standing with Ironforge and all three of the Greater Clans. Senators Alonsus Secundus, past Delegate: The Delegates form the last group of representatives within the Senate of Khaz Modan. The Delegates are formed of any and all Dwarves with an interest in the affairs of the Senate or the Empire at large. Although they have no voting power within the Senate, the Delegates are able to propose new bills, and argue for or against a bill or prospect in the hopes of influencing a Senator or Lord-Chancellor. Requirements: A Dwarf, of any standing, affiliation, faith, clan, or creed, that is interested in the position and has a clean and law-abiding record. Observer: An outlying group of the Senate is composed of the Observers, persons either not of Dwarvish race or representing an order or faction not associated with the Dwarvish Empire. The Observers cannot propose any sort of legislation nor can they vote or have an influence on the matters brought before the Senate unless directly asked for their opinions by the greater Senatorial body. The Observers can, however, bring matters from their respective factions to be considered by the Senate. *Magus Senate of Dalaran Observer - Beauwitt Fairthorne References Adapted from the Moon Guard Forums post by Kazrador for fair use. Category:Politics Category:Laws of Ironforge Category:Organizations Category:Law Category:Political Movements Category:Political Organizations